


Family Circle

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Kissing Joshua on the head, he continued. “All we need is each other.”





	Family Circle

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted some fluff and some abo but then it turned into a bit of angst and family troubles. So it's like hurt/comfort with fluff. And mpreg and slight ABO

“Jeonghan!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at Joshua’s rather loud homecoming. Joshua was almost never loud. “Did something good happen?”

“You know that I went to the doctor’s, right? Since I was feeling off. And the doctor ran some tests,” Joshua babbled, “but the results. The results Jeonghan.” He grabbed onto Jeonghan’s shirt, his eyes fierce with joy. “The results that came back.”

“What about the results?” He brushed Joshua’s bangs lightly. He rarely saw Joshua this fiercely happy. Beyond the day after they bonded. His omega was always the quiet sort with his feelings.

Joshua smiled. “A baby. We’re going to have a baby.”

“A what?” Jeonghan asked. They had been trying for almost a year and nothing.

“A baby!” Joshua shouted it gleefully, jumping onto Jeonghan, making him stumble.

Jeonghan grabbed onto Joshua. His back hit the wall, but thankfully he didn’t drop his fiancé. His now pregnant fiancé. He was strong but shit he had to make sure not to drop him. “A baby,” Jeonghan repeated softly.

“Uh huh,” Joshua squeezed him. “We’re going to be parents. We did it.”

Pulling away, Jeonghan smiled at the utter joy that was spread all over Joshua’s face. He kissed him on the forehead. “Parents. We’re going to be parents and you’re going to be pregnant.” He paused, “Are pregnant. You are pregnant. Fuck.” Jeonghan started to laugh. “We should tell everyone.”

Joshua laughed. “A party?”

Jeonghan shook his head, pulling Joshua close again to sway with him. “Nah. I don’t want to clean and I don’t want you to clean too much now that you’re pregnant. We’ll go out. Tell our friends. After we tell our parents.”

“They’ll be happy right?” He said it so softly, his hands unclenching from Jeonghan’s shirt. Joshua came down from his high. His parents weren’t completely satisfied with who he had chosen but they respected his decision. They hadn’t gotten to the stage of liking Jeonghan, but they could talk without arguing, which was a good thing. But a baby. There was no going back after this.

Humming, Jeonghan nodded. “They’ll be happy. The first grandchild.” He tightened his hold. “And if they don’t it’s fine. We only need the two of us and our friends.” Kissing Joshua on the head, he continued. “All we need is each other.”

* * *

 

“A child?!” Jeonghan’s mom stood up, her eyes wild. “YES!” She pumped her fist in the air, “Beat that Mrs. Park! My son-in-law is pregnant!” She started chortling, “I’ll have a grandchild first and mine will be the best of the bunch.”

“Mom,” Jeonghan hissed, “my kid isn’t a tool to one up the other ladies at the center.”

“You don’t understand Jeonghan,” she said, stopping her laughter, “those old biddies like to gossip and talk about their kids and the possible grandchildren but none of them have any. Now I will. And I’ll get to brag and take them down several pegs.” She snorted. “Some of them even look down on the fact that Joshua is a male omega. Saying stupid shit like he can’t have kids. I can’t wait to rub it in their stupid faces.” She started laughing once again, gleeful in her joy.

“Mom,” Joshua said, standing up to take her hand.

Jeonghan thought he’d say something to calm her down or things like how she shouldn’t brag. But good lord. The words that came out of his fiancé’s mouth.

“Don’t brag outright,” Joshua suggested. “Start bringing in ultrasounds and mention going shopping for baby things. Then when the baby is born bring pictures. Show it off to your close friends then laugh inside your head while they come running to see. Slyly rub it in their faces.”

She nodded. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be so forthright about it.” She patted Joshua’s hands back. “I’ll kill them slowly with updates.” Gently, she patted his cheek. “So clever my son. I don’t know how my child managed to snag you.”

“Mom!” Jeonghan stood up, scandalized.

“You were a flirt,” she said, snapping her head to stare at him with narrowed eyes. “Shua may be from America but he’s bilingual and well educated. Polite even. You have nothing on him.”

Joshua laughed, covering his pretty mouth with his free hand. “Jeonghan won me over. He was cute. And he treated me well. Still treats me like I’m the only jewel in his treasure chest.”

“At least he has his looks,” she muttered. “Come. Let me fatten you up. You’re eating for two now.”

Jeonghan stood there, watching as his mom took away his lover.

* * *

 

“It’ll be ok,” Jeonghan said, trying to soothe Joshua.

Joshua ignored him though, biting his lip as the iPad waited for the facetime call to go through. He told his mom he was going to make a call. That he had important news. Big news.

“Joshua.” She smiled at him.

“Mom.” He gave her an answering grin. “How’s everything going?”

“Everything’s fine,” she laughed. “Now you said you had exciting news. What is it?”

Breathing out slowly as Jeonghan ran his hand down his neck, Joshua tried not to barf. “The wedding,” he said, hands sweating, “is being moved up a few months.”

Her shoulders stiffened. But her voice was even, light almost. “Why? Is something the matter?”

His throat tightened. He had to do this. But he couldn’t get it out.

Joshua felt a kiss on the side of his head. “You can do it baby,” Jeonghan said softly. “It’s happy news. Go on.”

“I’m pregnant.” Smiling, Joshua repeated. “I’m pregnant mom. That’s why the wedding is being moved forward.” He placed his hand over Jeonghan’s, which had wandered to his shoulder earlier to comfort Joshua.

His mom stared at him. Her eyes unblinking.

“Mom?” If Joshua’s voice had a tremor, well he had a very good reason too.

“You’re pregnant? How far along?” She shook her head. “No. That’s not the right question. You won’t be leaving him now will you?”

“I never planned to leave him,” Joshua said, not quite catching the meaning behind her questions. “I thought you and dad were fine with Jeonghan. I love him. And now we’re having a baby.” His heart raced. What was she talking about?

“Shua,” Jeonghan said softly, “relax.”

“We respected your decision as you are an adult. But we didn’t want Jeonghan’s sort of person for you. We never imagined you to get together with Jeonghan permanently.” She sighed, lips thinning.

“He loves me. I can’t imagine life without him. We had this talk before,” he protested.

“We thought it was just a fleeting fancy. Korea was new to you and we thought you’d get over him and come back home. Now you’re pregnant.” She let out a tiny tsk. “I want to be happy for you but a child with him. And a child out of wedlock.” His mom looked at him. “What happened to the church and their followings Joshua? You threw them away for him?”

Joshua stood up. He wanted to throw his iPad away and end the call, but that would accomplish nothing. “I go when I have time. I still pray. I’ve changed, there’s nothing wrong with that. There’s nothing wrong with having a baby out of wedlock. We’ll love the baby all the same.”

“And what will the child be raised with? Will you raise him Christian?”

He shook his head, confused as to why she would ask him this now. “These things can be decided when the baby is born. When we’ve decided what to do about it.”

“Your religion isn’t a thing Joshua.” She eyed Jeonghan’s hand. “Clearly you’ve changed more than you’ve said if your religion doesn’t mean as much to you anymore.” She sighed. “I think your dad and I need to have a talk. Things are different now that you’re pregnant. We’ll talk later Joshua. Good night.”

The call ended, leaving them with a dead silence.

Joshua’s heart felt like breaking. He’d thought she’d be happy. But she was just disappointed. She seemed so disappointed in him.

Shuddering, Joshua wrapped his arms around his still flat stomach. His poor baby.

“Shua,” Jeonghan cooed softly, “come here. It’ll be all right.” He enveloped Joshua in his arms, pulling him close, whispering into his ear.

“Why can’t she be happy for us?” Joshua’s voice trembled. “I just wanted them to happy. But—“ he choked on tears. “She sounded like our baby shouldn’t be born and that I shouldn’t even be with you.”

Jeonghan peppered Joshua with kisses, letting his lips linger on the last one. “Shhh. They have some hang ups with me and they just aren’t understanding our lives. They’ll come around.”

Holding on tight, Joshua let Jeonghan’s warmth radiate around them, letting Jeonghan’s alpha tendencies of overprotectiveness help make him feel better. He buried his head into his shoulder, rubbing his nose into Jeonghan’s neck, letting the scent calm him.

“Until then,” Jeonghan said softly, leaning his head against Joshua’s, “we have each other, our friends, and my family.”

* * *

 

“So what’s the big news,” Soonyoung asked, his warm smile always present on his face.

It was nice to see after the talk with his mom.

“Shua’s pregnant,” Jeonghan declared, setting his cup down to wrap one arm around Joshua’s shoulder. “We’ve finally did it.”

“No way!” Seungkwan stood up from his seat. “Congratulations!” He nearly ran over to Joshua. “How far along? Can I feel your stomach hyung? Boy or girl?”

He kept asking question after question and it was making Joshua’s head spin.

“Seungkwan,” Jeonghan said, pushing at him lightly. “Sit down. You’re making Joshua’s head spin.” He turned to Vernon, “Take him and hold him. My omega is pregnant and yours is making him dizzy.”

Vernon grabbed Seungkwan by the waist pulling him in. “Shh. Be quiet for a second Boo.”

Once Seungkwan was quieted down a sea of congratulations poured in. Seokmin lifted his glass of beer in a toast, while Mingyu held Minghao tight in celebration. Wonwoo smiled and mouth congrats. Jihoon nodded and waved his cup in salute. Soonyoung cried out in joy, rushing over to try and hug Joshua, only to be thwarted by Jeonghan who shoved him into Chan, who took him with a light oof. He too shouted his congratulations at them. Jun nodded and clapped, wolf whistling a bit before Wonwoo slapped a hand over his mouth as well. Seungcheol shouted along with the other loud ones.

Jeonghan waved them down. “Thanks. We expect a baby shower and lots of gifts for our unborn child just so you know.”

“Let me plan it,” Seungkwan offered, waving his hand enthusiastically.

Joshua laughed, nodding. “Knock yourself out. Nothing too large ok?”

“Got it,” he answered.

The rest of their friends kept chattering: plans for their future, questions about the wedding, baby names, the due date, everything and anything related. It was refreshing. They were nice questions about their future. Not the ones that had Joshua trembling against Jeonghan.

“See,” Jeonghan whispered, leaning in close. “Told you they’d be happy for us. Look at them drinking away.”

“Yea,” Joshua answered back softly. It was heart warming to see them so happy for Jeonghan and him. A contrast to his own mom’s response.

“They have our backs,” Jeonghan said, nuzzling Joshua. “Your parents will come around. Eventually. If not, we still have them. Plenty of family there,” he joked.

Joshua laughed. It was true. Each of their friends had their own family, who in turn knew about their children’s friends and their lives. It was like having a huge extended family. He rubbed at his stomach. “Yea. We have a lot of family.”


End file.
